I Only Need You For Christmas
by Winter Red Tears
Summary: When Chrome, her lover of 2 years, drags her out for Christmas shopping, Kurokawa Hana decides to resign to her fate and let herself be dragged around for the day, but hey, she was never one to just give in or make her lady cry ... so she might as well have her fun in this. TERRIBLE SUMMARY. Secret Santa Fic for ShamlessDilettante. Merry Christmas! [First time writing romance]


**So first, Merry Christmas to everyone, I guess I would count this as a Christmas! Fic for people who are just swimming around the KHR archive, but this is also a Gift! Fic for ShamelessDilettante!**

**This is my gift to you for the Secret Santa. I hope you like it! **

**This is my first time writing a romance fic … and my first time writing a Yuri pairing. You're lucky I love both Chrome and Hana, that's probably the only reason this turned out so well.**

**I will apologize for any spelling and grammar errors in this, I tried my best to find all the mistakes and all, but I am not perfect, nor professional. I pray that this one-shot makes sense and everything flows. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chrome Dokuro, age 23 and drop dead gorgeous, stopped in front of a giant window of a small toy store. Her lone owlish purple eye was looking solely at the white owl plush toy that was half buried under a few other plush toys as well. She took a step closer to the window until her nose nearly hit the glass. She didn't say a word, but merely stared at the snowy white owl plushy.

However, a sudden cold slap of the winter winds made her shiver and wince. She mentally reprimanded herself for only wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a white jacket and jeans. Behind her, her companion noticed her distress and could only raise an eyebrow before realizing what was wrong.

"You know … I think this is the part where I say 'I told you so', but I think I'll keep that to myself" Hana teased, smirking as Chrome's pale face turned pink in an instant. The older woman unwrapped the black scarf around her neck, shivered for a second before hastily wrapped the cloth around the younger woman's neck. "It really is cold today … do we have to go shopping? We can always come back on Boxing Day when everything's on sale you know" Hana muttered.

Chrome snapped her head up at Hana after those words. "No … it's Christmas. We have to get it today" She pouted.

Hana's left eye twitched, aware of what the purple haired woman was trying to do. "Pouting won't work" She said, more to herself than anyone else.

In response, Chrome gave her the kicked puppy look.

Hana's eye twitched before taking a step closer to Chrome, ignoring the blush forming on the youngers face at the close proximity, she put two hands on the scarf that she wrapped around her earlier, and pulled it up and over the purple haired woman's face.

Hana snickered as she stepped away from Chrome, pushing her freezing hands into the pockets of her black trench coat. When Chrome finally got the cloth off her face, she shot an evil grin at Hana before she gave chase.

In the end, the two women ran all the way to Namimori Park, where Hana ran out of breath and Chrome tackled her into the snow.

* * *

"If I get a cold, I'll make sure I make you get it too" Hana informed her lover as the two of them took a seat in their chairs.

After the two had their fun throwing snowballs at other people, and making themselves invisible with an illusion, they eventually started throwing snowballs at each other and got all soaked. Chrome suggested that they go to someplace warm, and Hana demanded coffee, thus they decided to make a visit to the Coffee Cafe.

Chrome chuckled as she took off her jacket, and sighed in bliss as the heat started seeping into her more. "It's fine. I want to get sick, then I can stay home with Hana-chan all winter" The purplenette muttered as she placed her hands around the cup of coffee she had.

"Tch. Lazy" Hana smirked, giving a mock glare at the fragile looking woman in front of her. She took off her black trench coat and placed it around the chair, holding it up, she returned her gaze back to her lover and could only twitch her eye in annoyance as Chrome stole her coffee and started playing around with it.

"Chrome. Don't play with my coffee" Hana deadpanned.

Chrome pouted. "Hana-chuwan is no fun" Her pout slowly melted into a cheshire cat smile. "I can give it back, but what would I get in return?" She asked slyly.

Hana felt a small blush form at the cute expression Chrome was giving her, not to mention the imagination inspiring words that came out of her mouth. She cupped a hand over her mouth, making sure to cover most of the blush as she snatched her coffee back from the hands of the purple haired pineapple.

Chrome expression turned from the cute cheshire cat smile to downright sexy and dangerous. "Hana-chan, don't hide the blush from me." She whispered, leaning over the table to have her finger make circles on the short haired woman's cheek.

Hana's pink blush slowly turned into a fierce red, to the point where she didn't bother trying to hide it anymore since it was that obvious. "Tch." She tsked, turning away, inwardly pouting at her loss.

Chrome giggled softly, enjoying the expression her usually cold-hearted cool lover now had. "You should blush some more you know, you always look cuter and pretty that way. It's such a shame you can only frown and scowl any other time" She teased.

"Are you trying to indirectly say I'm ugly?" Hana asked, honestly confused as she took a sip of her drink.

"Of course not" Chrome defended quickly. "I'm just saying that you look more … lively … when you blush" She said.

"...In that case you should too, you're almost like a ghost half the time, blushing definitely makes you more lively" Hana smirked as Chrome started sputtering, trying to think of a comeback to Hana's jab.

* * *

After the two finished their coffee and their endless rounds of trying to insult each other and make the other blush. They realized that it was getting late and they needed to find Christmas gifts, now or never.

Chrome was waiting by the door of the cafe, watching Hana slowly put on her trench coat. "Hana-chan, hurry up!" She whined, jumping up and down.

Hana raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Well, if you're going to drag me away for shopping the least I can do is stall right?" In retaliation, Chrome marched up to her and dragged her out the door. "Hey! I haven't zipped up yet!" Hana yelled in panic as she shivered at the cold and hastily zipped her coat up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope." Chrome chimed before latching her hand onto Hana's. "Let's go back to that toy store, I still want that owl" She said.

Hana gave her a deadpan stare. "Chrome. You already have an owl. A live one. I'm pretty sure your Fukuro would shred the plushy to death in jealousy."

Chrome huffed. "Are you sure you're not going to shred to death in jealousy when I cuddle with it all night?" She asked, smirking.

This time, it was Hana who was sputtering to find a comeback.

* * *

Chrome happily cuddled with the white owl in her hands. When she and Hana went to the toy store, the owl apparently came in 6 different sizes. She remembered about making Hana jealous and decided to buy the biggest one.

_"So I can cuddle it allllll night"_ She told her lover, who scowled at the owl.

Speaking of her lover, she turned her head to the couch, where the short haired woman was napping on. Feeling unloved and cold, she placed the owl at the foot of the couch and snuggled next her. Breathing in her scent and wrapping her arms around her waist, she smiled as sleep finally claimed her.

Hana opened one eye; she immediately saw the face of the white owl from earlier and instantly used her arm to punch its face. She felt oh-so happy when the owl fell flat on its butt. However, she when her arms came down from the punch, she felt … She looked down and saw the smiling face of her sleeping woman and sighed.

She wrapped her arms around her petite waist and buried her nose into the purple locks, breathing in her vanilla and lavender smell she, too, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"I don't need a Christmas gift" Hana groaned from the couch.

"Nonsense! It's Boxing Day and I already feel bad for forgetting!" Chrome insisted, cuddling the owl as she sat in front of Hana who was still half-asleep on the couch.

"Does it really matter?" Hana asked, scratching her head.

"Yes it does!" Chrome said, annoyed at her lover's laziness.

"In that case..." Hana trailed off, turning to face Chrome, she leaned in and …

_Chu~_

"I am satisfied..." Hana smirked, leaving her wide-eyed, open mouthed, blushing and speechless girlfriend to deal with the shock of the mind-blowing kiss. "Merry Christmas, now leave me alone!" Hana growled, turning over again to sleep.

Chrome found her way back to Earth from la-la-land and glared at her drowsy girlfriend. "Kurokawa Hana, you don't expect me to allow you to fall asleep after you gave me such a mind blowing kiss do you?" She asked.

"I was praying"

"Well too bad, you're taking responsibility" With that, Chrome pounced and assaulted her with kisses for the rest of the day.

* * *

_"Fufufu, Merry Christmas dear"_ She thought, watching her lover sleep.

* * *

**The End.**

**Once again, Merry Christmas. **

**This is my first romance fic … and first one-shot, you really hope you all enjoyed it … I personally think that I could've done better, but the Yuri and Romance part of this made me lose my edge. If anyone will be reviewing, please be gentle … I already know I did a terribly job with this TT_TT**

**ShamelessDilettante, I hope you enjoyed this gift. You probably wanted one of the other two fics you had wanted, but I don't work with Tsuna. I hope you forgive me. I was game enough to work with Chrome and Hana though, I really hope this was to your expectations. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
